happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Teeth to Spare
260px|thumb|Thought normal dentists were scary? Teeth to Spare is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Chompy Featuring * Dr. Quackery * Pucky * Gutsy * Bun Appearances * Lumpy * The Mouse Family (father mouse only) * Spike * Kendall * Paws Plot Chompy is in Dr. Quackery's waiting room, reading a magazine that displays big smiles with pearly white teeth. This obviously drives him jealous. Quackery calls in Chompy for his tooth implants, to which he joyfully responds. What follows, however, is hours of agonizing pain for the yellow crocodile as the doctor hammers teeth into his gums. Despite what he went through, Chompy is glad to have to have a new set of teeth. After paying Dr. Quackery, he heads home. The next morning, he helps himself to a bowl of milk and cereal, but has a difficult time chewing. Within minutes, his teeth have fallen into the bowl, floating in blood. Chompy returns to Dr. Quackery's place and endures the ordeal all over again. Later, he goes on to play a game of hockey with Pucky. Unfortunately, Pucky plays too rough and cracks all of Chompy's teeth by shooting a puck into his mouth. An angered Chompy retaliates by hitting Pucky with numerous pucks, knocking out his teeth as a result. This time, Chompy's mouth gets fitted with Pucky's teeth. As he drives home in his taxi, he stops at a red light and encounters Gutsy on his motorcycle, challenging him to a street race. At the flash of the green light, both drivers accelerate their vehicles. Gutsy drives over a ramp, attempting to reach the other side of a cliff. But he bashes his head on the ledge, leaving only his teeth and upper jaw. Chompy crashes his taxi trying to copy the stunt, having lost all but one tooth. That too gets knocked out when a policeman, Lumpy, hits him with a baton. After being given Gutsy's teeth, Chompy takes a cautious walk down the street in order to avoid another mishap. Out of nowhere, a piano crushes him, costing him yet another set of teeth. This turns out to be a trap laid by Spike in an attempt to catch the mouse family. The father mouse smashes his face with a frying pan, knocking out his teeth an unknowingly giving Chompy another chance. After yet another appointment with Quackery, Chompy vows to take care of his teeth. He passes by a bakery where Bun takes a bite out of a loaf of bread. But the bread is so stale and hard that it pushes his fangs through his eye sockets. Wanting to look cool, Chompy tries to put Bun's fangs into his gums. This leads to all his teeth falling out once more. This time, he decides to just settle for how he is now, and marches home in a melancholy mood. Meanwhile, Dr. Quackery has Spike a tooth implant. The latter, although in pain, gives off a big smile, but the teeth fall out as the episode ends. Deaths # Pucky is beaten to death by pucks. # Gutsy smashes and semi-decapitates his head on the ledge of a cliff. # Bun's fangs are pushed through his eye sockets. Injuries # Chompy loses his teeth various times in the episode and gets new teeth painfully hammered through his gums by Dr. Quackery. # Spike gets his teeth knocked out with a frying pan and goes through the same torture by Quackery. Trivia * Kendall and Paws are seen eating at Bun's bakery. * This is the first time not all members of the mouse family appear (in this case, only the father mouse). * Lumpy originally had a featuring role. * Gutsy's death is similar to Cuddles' death in Sweet Ride. * Chompy and Spike getting teeth hammered into their mouths is similar to what Pop does to Cub in Stealing the Spotlight. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 69 Episodes